Every Story is a Love Story
by Latasha LeRon
Summary: Latasha has been dreaming about the day she'd go to Hogwarts her entire life, but she never dreamed of the people meet, and the things she'd discover about her past. Nothing is as it seems, and Latasha only wants to survive her first semester, literally. Please Review! This is my first story, and I'd like to know what you think. The more reviews, the more I'll be able to write!
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**_AU: Hey everyone! Just a heads up. This is an Alternate Universe with an Original Character. I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters (Nor do I own the green chamealeon., just Latasha and other random oc's. Thanks y'all!_**

* * *

_"Miss LeRon," the man said gently, "Are you alright?"_

_Latasha's head shot up as she shook awake from her daze. "Huh?"_

_The man smiled and repeated, "Are you alright?"_

_Latasha blinked, then nodded slowly. "I think I may need to sit down, sir."_

_"Quite alright," he said with a smile, waving his wand. She jumped as the chair appeared, then relaxed and sat._

_After a moment of silence, she asked, slowly, "I'm... a witch? As in... like... Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, type wizard?" As the man nodded again, the strawberry blonde fifteen year old rubbed her brow. "And you guys didn't find me because..."_

_"Because somehow," he said with a patient smile, "you slipped our system."_

_"And you are again?"_

_"Professor Longbottom, I teach Herbology at Hogwarts. I was told to break the news to you gently."_

_Latasha leaned back in her chair. "Wow. This... this is... Wow..."_

Latasha smiled at her reflection in the train window. Her shiny red-gold hair was done up in curls that hung loose around her face, and her green eyes shone in the morning light. Her long sleeve blouse fit her form like a glove, unlike most of the clothes she had worn before, and her mini skirt was fashionable and brand new. Everything had changed. Everything.

Here she was, on the Hogwarts Express. Sure, she was the only fourteen year old first year, and the generation of witches and wizards she wanted to meet had already grown up, but that didn't matter to her anymore. Years of wishing had finally paid off for her, and she had fallen straight into the epilogue of the seventh Harry Potter book. There, out on the platform, were all of her heroes, and their children. She smiled and started looking around her stuff. Her trunk was packed full of robes and books and things she didn't even want to know what they were. Next to it was a small empty carrier, at which Latasha frowned.

"Lizzy, I'm not losing you in a book world. Get back here." The yellow gecko scrawled across the red seat, and Latasha scooped it up. As she did, something glinted between the seat cushions. "Huh, that's odd." She set Lizzy on her shoulder and reached between the cushions, grabbing a long chain and tugging. She gasped when she saw what was on the end. Slipping the chain over her neck, she looked out the window, then started turning the small hourglass charm between her fingers. This had to work. After many turns, she let it spin wildly, closing her eyes and hoping it was enough.

"Never going back," she said softly.

* * *

Latasha opened her eyes and was disappointed. she was still in the same compartment, and nothing seemed different. She looked out at the platform and blinked. The people had changed, as did some of the fashion. The whistle blew and families hugged their students and hurried them onto the train. She watched as the train pulled away from the station, wondering what was to happen now.

"What are you doing in this compartment?" a voice drawled. Latasha turned and came face to face with a tall, blond boy, with blue eyes. He was wearing a sleek black leather jacket, tee, and was leaning cooly against the door. She blinked away her surprise and put her hand on her hip.

"I don't remember seeing your name anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, I was here first." Latasha stood her ground, even when the other two boys crowded in closer.

The golden-blond boy drawled again, seemingly bored, running a hand through his luscious locks. "I don't remember you coming to school here, but you are much too large to be a first year."

"Excuse you," Latasha interrupted, "I happen to be transferring to Hogwarts, and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I'm fat."

"I didn't mean to insinuate anything." He smirked. "I was flat out telling you."

Latasha rolled her eyes. "You know, I was going to offer that you and your goon squad join me, but as it is, I don't think I like you much. You may leave."

He snorted. "I don't think you know who I am, little girl."

She raised her eyebrow. "I can guess. Snoody little brat who thinks he owns everything? You must be a Malfoy."

"The name is Draco Malfoy, and you'd do well to show me some respect."

"Sure, hun," Latasha said rolling her sparkling emerald eyes again and sitting down, putting in her earbuds and turning her Ipod volume to full blast, listening to her musical soundtracks. Draco sat across the apartment from her with a disgruntled look on his face. The corners of Latasha's crimson lips twitched upward. Victory.

After the train had been rolling steadily along down the tracks for a while, Draco tapped her knee.

"You still haven't told us your name, hun."

"Latasha Elizabete LeRon." She plucked her earbuds out lazily and looked at him with a raised a perfectly arched eyebrow again. "You sure you want to talk to me?" she said silkily.

It was Draco's turn to roll his bright ocean filled eyes. "It's polite to introduce yourself. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

The train shook on the track, and the little golden gecko slid from its compartment, and scurried down Crabbe's pant leg, drawing a girlish squeal from him as he jumped up on the seat. Lizzy darted out the open door, and Latasha stood up quickly, her fiery golden hair bouncing as she scrambled out of the compartment after her. "Lizzy! Come back!"

No sooner had she ducked out into the hall, she ran head first into a tall red haired boy, who was hurrying in the other direction. In a tangle of limbs, they landed on the floor, him on top of her.

"Sorry, miss. Are you alright?" He asked, standing up quickly and pulling her to her feet. "I was just chasing after my chameleon, Pascal. Some long haired chick left him with me, and I just got so attached. You didn't happen to see him? Hes about this big, changes color, has an attitude..."

Latasha shook her head, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and back out of her face and adjusting her blouse and short black skirt. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a little yellow gecko, have you? She just ran out here..."

The tall handsome boy nodded. "Yeah, I saw her dodging that direction." He pointed the way he had been running. "Maybe our pets ran off together?"

"Lizzy's grounded when she gets back." She said as she shook her head.

"Name's Fred, by the way. Fred Weasley." He stuck out his arm and smile brightly, his teeth sparkling. She took his arm with a dazzaling smile of her own.

"Latasha. Latasha LeRon."

"Let's look for our lizards, Latasha," he said with a grin.

* * *

Lizzy had finally caught up to the brilliantly colored chameleon. She looked him over cautiously, squinting her little black eyes, then nodded. Pascal grinned and stuck out a green hand animatedly, and Lizzy snorted and turned away with a smirk. They didn't have long to meet before being scooped up by their respective owners.

"Thanks for helping me find her. I don't know what I would have done."

Fred winked as he placed the green critter on his shoulder. "Don't mention it. If you ever need anything, just give me a call." he waved over his shoulder as he headed back down the corridor.

As Latsha smiled and turned to walk back the way she came, Fred turned to watch her walk away, a silly smile on his lips as he watched her swaying hips.

* * *

Latasha walked back into the compartment, holding the little gecko in her hand, moving closer to Crabbe to make him wince. She chuckled as she sat back down. Draco tilted his head, his eyes sparking with curiosity.

"What?" Latasha asked, her perfectly perfect cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink. He shrugged, the expression fading.

"Have you thought about what house you will sorted into?"

Latasha sighed. "I'll probably be a Hufflepuff. All of my friends were Hufflepuffs. I think I'll jump out of the astronomy tower if the hat sorts me into Hufflepuff. (Pottermore sorted me into Hufflepuff.)"

"Tell me how you really feel," he smirked sarcastically.

"I think I'd rather be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Those are the best houses." She looked up quickly to catch his reaction.

"Gryffindor?" he scoffed running his hand through his gold hair. "Those stupid losers?

Latasha's emerald eyes sparked as she glared at him. "I'd rather be stupid and brave, then manipulative coward like you!"

Draco stood and glared down at her. "Who do you think you are? You don't know me!"

"I know you seem to presume you know everyone else!" Latasha shouted back.

"Anything from the-"

"I know you are a-"

"Hey!" the lady shouted. "Anything from the trolly, dears," she finished when they fell silent.

"No thanks," Latasha murmured, turning red and sitting back down.

Draco pressed his lips into a thin frown, then handed the lady a few galleons and grabbing a few things off the cart and sitting down across from her again, He handed her a chocolate frog. "Truce until you get sorted for real?"

Latasha hesitated, then took it with a slender hand. "Truce."

Draco smiled and leaned back in the seat, tucking his hands back behind his head. "So, Latasha. What brings you to Hogwarts so late in your wizarding schooling?"

Latasha shrugged and her cheeks flushed rosily. "I didn't know I was a witch until two days ago, when Professor..." she shrugged. "I didn't know until two days ago, and everything was kind of a blur. I guess someone gave me a scholarship, since muggle money doesn't do any good here."

"So... you're a mu- Muggle born?"

Latasha shrugged. "I was abandoned as a baby. I don't know who my parents are, let alone if they are alive or dead, witch or wizard..." she paused and looked down at her feet, clicking the heels of her shiny black pumps together.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly. "I didn't mean to pry or bring up painful memories."

"No worries. It was a long time ago. The muggles I live with take good care of me..." Her voice wavered, as she watched her feet still. Draco looked up at Crabbe and Goyle, giving them a look, telling them to get lost. After they left, Draco moved to sit next to her, putting a hand on hers.

"I'm a great liar, Latasha. What happened?"

"I... My parents got divorced not too long ago. My father got full custody on some minor fluke... and... well, He used to yell a lot. I tried running away, and when the cops brought me back, he yelled some more and locked me in my closet for days. Then he remarried a b-witch. She had a daughter and a son of her own, and everyone could care less about me. Not to mention all the weird stuff that happened around the place, which probably was my fault, but still." Latasha wiped her cheek free from the tears that slowly spilled over from her bright eyes. "I'm just glad I'm finally gone from that aweful place!" She wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "Sorry. Thank you for listening."

Draco nodded, and they spent a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. As they neared Hogwarts, Latasha stood. "We should change into our uniforms. I don't know how this will work for me."

"I'm sure someone will be there to tell you where to go. I'll wait with you until someone does."

Latasha smiled and pulled down her trunk. "Thanks. Now scoot, so I can change."


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

The train pulled up to the station with a shriek of the brakes and a sigh. Latasha bit her lip as she stood on the platform, the breeze rustling through her curls and black robes, her slender curves silhouetted in the light from the lantern Hagrid was holding, calling for the first years. Draco shrugged as the carriages pulled up.

"You could always sneak in with us."

As he spoke, a light hand was placed on Latasha's shoulder. "Ah, Miss LeRon. I've been expecting you. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you grab a carriage before they all leave and you have to walk to the school." Latasha turned and looked up, emerald eyes wide, as she saw the tall, kindly old man with half moon specticals.

Draco nodded and looked at Latasha with a shrug. "See you later?"

"As long as our truce holds out," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, well..." He shrugged again. "I'll keep my fingers crossed." He turned with out another word, hands shoved in his pockets. Latash watched him walk off, something sparking across her face as she smiled. She turned and looked up at the man. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm a little bit surprised to see you, actually," he said with a grin. "About three hours ago, your name showed up on the first year roster, and I had to see for myself what was going on. Maybe you can explain it to me on the boat ride up."

She turned red and nodded as they followed Hagrid to the boats, Latasha looking nervous stepping into theirs. "You're not going to send me back, are you?" She asked her green eyes shining as she looked up at him.

"Back where?" he asked. "You still haven't told me your story."

Latasha pulled out the timeturner from under her shirt. "I like it better here, and it's a fresh start in either time, and-"

"Hold on, hold on," he said with a smile. "I wasn't scolding you. And I'm not kicking you out. You can stay."

Latasha let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Headmaster." She turned and watched as they rounded the bend and the castle came into view, the candlelight flickering, reflecting in her eyes. _Hogwarts._

* * *

Latasha tried to ignore the whispers around her as she stood with the eleven year olds, all excited about the sorting, and confused about the older girl standing with them.

A small girl walked over to her and smiled. "So what house are you hoping for?"

Latasha shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Anything but Hufflepuff. Everyone is a Hufflepuff to some degree. I want something unique. Something that will tell me sets me apart from everyone else."

"I want to get into Hufflepuff," the girl said with a bright smile. "My name is Carol. I'm so excited for this year to begin! What about you? You are..."

"Latasha, and frankly, I'm afraid of all the catching up I'll need to do." She shrugged and leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes. "I'm here, though. I could care less about what happens. I am free."

"First years, follow me please," Professor McGonagall spoke up as she returned to them to lead them into the Great Hall.

Latasha could feel all the eyes on her as she walked into the room, the whispers starting almost immediately as she entered.

"That is one hot first year," a murmur came from the Gryffindor table. She turned to see the boy she had seen on the train, only...

"Knock it off, George," Fred whispered back, then gave her a wink. Latasha flashed him a warm smile before looking at the other tables.

There was Slytherin's table, and she caught Draco's eyes with her own, and her smile grew wider. Maybe she'd choose Slytherin, just so she could be with him.

She waited, as names were called, and excited first years names were called one by one, then Larsen, Carol, and Linden, Arthur were called consecutively and sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively. She looked up at the table, surprised her name hadn't been called. One by one, every first year was sorted, then finally, when there were only three of them left, McGonagall looked up to Dumbledore, her eyebrows raised in question, to which Dumbledore just shook his head.

"Latasha R. LeRon."

Latasha frowned, not recognizing the R, but shrugging it off and walking forward, ignoring the eyes and whispers. She sat down gracefully, smoothing out her skirt as the hat was placed on her head.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see a lot of wisdom in here. But there is also dedication and hard work, wit and cunning. Oh yes... I see now you would do well in Slytherin._ The hat seemed to pause for a minute._ But I also see that you have lots of daring, strength, courage...hmmm, what to do what to do... Your father did well in Slytherin. Accomplished many great things. Terrible, but great none the less._

"My father?" she whispered, looking up at the hat.

_Yes, but your mother, yes, I remember her, too. I never saw a more true Gryffindor. Oh yes, this will be a most difficult decision._

Latasha found herself thinking about the first Harry Potter book, quoting along with it. "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin."

_Not Slytherin?_ the hat asked._ Are you sure?_

"No!" she whispered loudly. "I mean... I don't know. Slytherin or Gryffindor would both be great..."

_Hmm..._ the hat thought for a long while. _Well... I think... hmmmm... this is a tough decision. I haven't had a problem sorting anyone since Flitwick, sitting over there, was sorted. McGonagall wasn't much better. But I have never had much problem deciding between Gryffindors and Slytherins. They usually choose if they are close. Hmmm... Well, at least you aren't begging me to put you elsewhere... count my blessings... hmmm... hmmm... hmmm... Latasha's eyes flicked up to McGonagall's, then behind her to Flitwick. Well... I've made up my mind. You sure you don't have a say? Alright, better be..._

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

A cheer came from the Gryffindor table as Latasha let out a sigh and stood up. As Professor McGonagall took the hat, she said, "I really have to hear about your sorting, and Professor Flitwick's, just to make me feel better."

She ran down the long table and found a seat open next to Fred and his brother, George, and slid into it. Fred clapped her on the back with a grin. "We were almost afraid you wouldn't get sorted."

"Believe me," she said with a smile. "I almost thought I wasn't going to either."

George stuck out his hand. "I'm George, this idiot's brother." As Latasha took his hand, he asked, "Now, what made the hat's decision so difficult? Did he want to put you in Ravenclaw?"

"Actually, it was Slytherin," she said with a shrug. "I guess I'm the only one who ever bridged the two houses and didn't ask for one over the other."

Fred smiled. "Well, thank goodness that the hat sorted you here." As the last two were sorted into Slytherin, her eyes moved across the hall to find Draco's. The heartbreak in her eyes as she saw his expression could not be hidden. She looked down at the table, missing Dumbledore's few words, watching as the table filled with food, listening to the conversation around her, before Fred put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You haven't eaten a thing, and this is your first day with a magical feast. The novelty will wear off soon. Better eat it now," he joked.

Latasha shrugged, then smiled up at him. "I'm alright now. What do you suggest? It's all too much, I don't know what to pick."

Fred grinned and ladled some stuff out onto her plate. "Just start trying everything, but you have to finish everything on your plate before dessert comes at least."

"Yes, sir!" she laughed, and started eating. As she was introduced to fellow Gryffindors over dessert of strawberry cheesecake, Dumbledore stood back up and held up his hands for silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. And for all of our returning students, welcome back. I'd like to make a few announcements, and one of them... well... let's for the time being say I think you will all come to understand. First off, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, though a fantastic store, has a long, long, long list of items that are not permitted on school grounds. If you have any of the contraband, feel free to bring it to my office, and we'll see what trouble we can cook- I mean... I'll return it to you at the end of the term." Fred nudged Latasha and pointed over to George, who had a bag of tricks hidden in his robes.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, to business. Last semester, one of the rooms of the second year Gryffindor boys' rooms was utterly disgusting after they left, due to some swamps and dirty socks. While easy to clean up, I got the idea to remodel each and every house common room and dormitory. So, this year, while we are working on the houses, you will be living in 12 tents out by the lake. Each tent has its own sitting area, its own password, and its own prefects." A murmur went up and Latasha leaned over to Fred.

"You don't think he expects fifty-plus girls from different houses to live together, do you? I'm just thinking that would lead the school to disaster."

Fred looked shocked. "Oh, let's hope not."

"I've divided all the tents into two areas, boys on one side, girls on the other. The houses have been split by years and paired with another. These will be your mini houses for the first term. When you need to run away to your house, you may use the common rooms, I finished those first. The fifth and sixth years will be paired together, due to being the smallest year sizes. Here are the tent assignments."

"Oh goodness," Latasha said softly. "This could be... interesting."

Neville had his fingers crossed. "Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, or at least Ravenclaw."

"Not Slytherin," another fifth year commented.

"The fifth and sixth years, in tent 9, will be Gryffindor and Slytherin." The first years had not put up nearly such a fuss as what the fifth and sixth years did. There were loud complaints from the two tables.

"What? Oh come on, Dumbledore!"

Latasha looked up at Draco again, catching his eye and looking down again.

"And the prefects for that tent will be Draco Malfoy, and... Latasha Leron."

Latasha's mouth fell open into a small, perfect 'o'. "A prefect? but I'm only a first year, I thought..."

Fred patted her on the back. "Apparently Dumbledore has other plans for you, Latasha! Congrats!"

"But that means... Draco..."

George shrugged. "Yeah, we're going to have to suffer with the little twerp, but that's alright! We'll just sic Hermione on him, and he'll be taken care of, won't he?"

"He's absolutely horrid, and I can't believe we'll be living in the same tent for who knows how long," she said with a sigh. "Honestly, it will be bad enough sharing a tent with you two."

"Now! I'd like to speak to the prefects about how everything is set up, then it's off to bed with you all."

Draco and Latasha walked up to receive their assignments, each avoiding the others looks.

"I'm expecting you two to work together on this," Dumbledore finished. "Now go gather your students."

Latasha turned and put a hand on malfoys shoulder. "Please, wait." When he stopped,though he didn't turn around, she said, "I'd like to talk to you. The sorting hat told me something, and I'd like your help figuring stuff out."

Draco looked over his shoulder briefly, then nodded. "We'll talk after everyone gets settled for the night. I'll meet you in the common area." With that, he walked over to the Slytherin table, hands in his pockets.

Latasha sighed, feeling slightly relieved that Draco hadn't completely shunned her for being in Gryffindor.

"Alright then," she said, looking at her list. "Fifth and sixth years, this way, please." She waved her hand and Fred was immediately behind her.

"Here, let me check everyone off for you, just so we know everyone is here."

Latasha smiled, then shook her head. "No worries, I already did. Weasleys are all red heads, Harry Potter has the scar, Hermione and Neville I met, and the sixth years were the people I was sitting with. It wasn't too hard to figure out by listening to the conversations."

Fred raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Quite observant. You are pretty amazing, Latasha."

Latasha smiled and turned slightly pink. "Thanks." After the short walk out to the lake, they met the Slytherins at tent nine. There was an awkward silence as Latasha stepped up to the tent and said "Tumoro superbia." As the tent flap opened, she ducked inside. "Come on, people. Plenty of time to hate each other later."

After a moment of hesitation, everyone started filing in one by one. Draco brought up the rear. "Boys on my right, Girls on my left. Two people per room, preferable someone you don't despise. The prefect rooms are behind the common area beyond the back flap. If you need anything, that's where we'll be."

"Try to not kill each other," Latasha added helpfully as the fifth and sixth years scrambled for rooms, Fred and George claiming the room furthest from the prefects, talking excitedly about 'test subjects' and disappearing into the room. After everyone settled in, Draco sat down on the common room couch, kicking up his legs on the coffee table.

"So, what did you find out? You were sitting up there for a long time," he said, tucking his hands behind his head, looking cool, smiling a little.

Latasha moved to sit down, but stopped when a tent flap opened and Hermione came out, loaded down with books. "Sorry," she said, sitting down in a chair. "I wanted to get a head start studying, and I didn't want to bug Katie. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No worries," Latasha said, moving to the back room. "I'm just... going to go to sleep. Long day, very surprising." After a pause, she smiled and nodded. "Good night, Hermione. Draco. I'll talk to you in the morning... I guess." She ducked under the flap and looked around the room, smiling by the size. They had their own common area, and two tent flaps in the back. She walked into her room and changed into short shorts and a sports bra, then pulled out Lizzy from her robe pocket and placed her in the tiny habitat to sleep. "Night Lizzy. Try not to sneak out." The lizard gave her a sly smile and curled up. "Don't give me that look. I saw you with that chameleon." She smiled and turned out the light. Hearing voices in the common room, she stood and walked back to the first tent flap, peeking out to see Draco talking to Hermione, sitting in the chair next to her. She sighed and walked back, curling up under the covers of the queen bed, closing her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad First Night

Draco walked into the prefect common area an hour later, smiling to himself. "This might just be my lucky year," he murmured to himself. Walking into his room, he stripped into his boxers and crawled into the queen sized bed, quickly stretching out, then leaping back as something moved next to him. "What the-"

Latasha screamed and reached for the light switch, and her wand. Draco held up his hands in defense.

"Hold it, it's just me."

"What are you doing in my room?" she yelled, keeping her wand leveled at him.

"I thought this was my room." Draco help out his hand to push her wand away. "Could you point that elsewhere? You could poke someone's eye out."

"Bastard!" she hissed, pointing her wand lower. "Get out of my room!"

Draco held up his hands again. "Alright! Alright. I'm going." He stood up and she covered her eyes, looking the other way. He smirked and grabbed his pants, pulling them back on. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. since you are up, did you want to talk now? We have our own common area."

Latasha shook her head, looking back at him. "I'm going to try and get my heartrate back to normal and get some sleep before class tomorrow. I have a lot to do, and almost no free time to do it in."

"You sure?" He shrugged. "Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." He walked out, and Latasha waited before putting the wand back down. about ten seconds later, he walked back in, and looked confused. "You... you walked in on the left side... right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, tossing her hair back. Draco's mouth was open in and 'ah' as he nodded.

"I think there is only one prefect room."

"You're kidding..." Latasha stood up quickly and walked out the tent flap, walking back into the room a second later. "This can't be happening..."

"It would explain why our trunks are both in here."

Latasha sat back down on the bed. "What are we going to do?"

Draco gave her one look and thought for a moment, then walked over to his trunk, pulled out his laptop and grabbed the quilt off of the bed. "I'll be on the couch, if you need anything."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He gave her a dashing smile. "No problem. It's the least I could do." He looked her over and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I thought I had you pegged as a short nighty kind of girl." Latasha glared up at him and threw one of the pillows with all her might. He caught it and smiled. "Thanks for the pillow." he left the room without another word.

"Jerk," she muttered, tugging on a tee shirt. She turned the light back off and curled up under the blankets, but couldn't get back to sleep after all that.

She peeked out into the common area, and saw Draco's face illuminated by the laptop screen and smiled. "I... I can't sleep," she said after a moment, smiling as Draco jumped. "May I join you?"

"Uh, sure." Draco pulled his legs closer to him as Latasha sat down on the couch next to him, and he continued clicking away, one earbud in his ear.

"What are you working on?" She asked, trying to look at the screen. He pulled the screen away from her with a smile, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh... no way. This is personal stuff."

"Oh I see," she said with a coy smile. "You are cheating on me with someone else." Draco didn't say anything, just looked at the screen. Latasha's eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness! It is about a girl! What is it? Can I see? Who's the lucky gal?"

"Buzz off," he said playfully, pushing her away as he closed his laptop and turned on a small fake candle. "I recall you wanted to talk about something earlier..."

"Yeah, but this is more exciting." Latasha's eyes gleamed. "Does she go to school here?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said impatiently.

"What house is she in? Slytherin? Ravenclaw?" Draco didn't say anything. "Gryffindor?"

"You know what? Let's drop that."

"Is she in this tent?" Latasha continued.

"Latasha!"

"Alright! I'm dropping it." Latasha curled up in the corner, falling silent, a shadow crossing over her face.

Draco noticed and sat up, putting an arm across her shoulders, and she flinched slightly. "I'm sorry," he said, moving his arm away quickly, and lowering his voice. "I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't anything you did," she said softly. "I have... reflexes."

Draco put his arm around her again, slowly, then said softly, "Let's talk about it now..."

Latasha curled into him, the tears forming in her eyes again. "They were abusive... my... my guardian and Mark, my... my step brother."

Draco rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who would believe me?" she whispered. After a moment she shook her head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about, though."

"Well, what is? You said something about the hat?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "Apparently, my mother was the truest gryffindor he'd ever sorted. And my father was a Slytherin, who did... terrible and great things."

"So you're a wizard through and through? That should be something to be excited about."

"But," she said with a sigh, "I still have no idea who they are, and I don't know why I was sorted at the end of the alphabet... or what the R was for."

"That's not a lot to go on, but lucky for you, we have a library, and I happen to know someone who is good at research and loves to spend most of her time there." Draco smiled warmly. "I bet, before Christmas, we'll have this all sorted out."

There was a knock on the tent flap and the two pulled apart quickly. "Come in," Latasha called.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked into the room, holding a lantern. "We heard about the tent mixups. We're here to split the room and get you another bed."

"Actually," Draco said, speaking up, "We're alright. I get the couch out here, she gets the bed in there."

"You are sure, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked slowly. When he nodded, Snape added, "Very well. I trust you two will behave yourselves."

"Of course, sir," Latasha said sweetly.

"Miss LeRon," McGonagall added, "if you wouldn't mind getting dressed and following me, there are some things we need to address."

"Yes, Professor," she said softly. She stood, looking at Draco with a halfsmile, half shrug, then walked into her room, picking out a blue dress robe and pulling it around her, and walked back out. "I guess, we'll talk later, Draco. Thanks, by the way." She smiled and shrugged.

"See ya, kitty." Latsha gave him an odd look, he shrugged. "You are a Gryffindor. Lions?"

"But kitty?" she said with a laugh.

"Are you done?" Snape asked. "This is really touching and all, but we have other tents to visit."

Latasha nodded and walked out, followed by the two professors. Proffessor McGonagall started. "I'm very glad to see you are adjusting to Hogwarts, Miss Leron. Making friends..."

"Yes, Professor, but I don't think that is what you wanted to talk to me about." Latasha turned around after exiting the tent. "What do you need?"

Professor Snape put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No," Latasha said bitterly. "I have this sinking feeling you are about to tell me who, and I'm not going to like it."

"We have thoughts about who they are, but we need to know if you have any inkling of who-"

"No! I don't! I only know that they were wizards, and my mother was a Gryffindor and my father was Slytherin! Does that help?" Latasha rubbed her head, pulling out of Snape's grip. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning."

McGonagall stepped in front of her and stopped her from leaving. "This is very important. Wait here with Professor Snape. There is one more thing we need to check." Snape put a hand on her shoulder again, keeping her from running off.

"Be still, or I'll make you stand still."

Latasha stopped squirming, then asked, "What is going on? What do you guys know that I don't?"

"And silent," Snape added coldly. Latasha frowned as she stood there, and Mcgonagall walked back out with Harry and unrolling the sorting hat again.

"Come on," Latasha complained. "This can't wait until morning?"

"Miss LeRon," McGonagall scolded. "While it could wait until morning, I doubt you'd want the rest of the school to find out before you do. So, If you will, I need you to concentrate your thoughts on the sword of gryffindor, then reach into the sorting hat."

Latasha shook her head and thought about the sword, and was surprised when she put her hand above the hat and felt the hilt leap into her hand. She shrugged, and held it down at her side, looking at Harry's impressed expression to McGonagall and Snape's resigned ones.

"So? Any true Gryffindor can do that, right?"

"When they are in need of it, yes. But on command? Mr. Potter, if you will..." McGonagall continued.

Harry looked as reluctant as Latasha did as he stepped forward. "Ummm... _Hello, Latasha?_"

Latasha looked confused. "Uh, hi. I'm sorry, what is going on?"

_"You can understand me?"_

Latasha scoffed. "Of course I can understand you. You are speaking English."

Harry looked surprised, an eyebrow raised as he looked at McGonagall. She nodded, and he said slowly, "No, I wasn't." Latasha stared at him.

"I don't understand."

"I was speaking Parseltongue," he said with a smile. "It is a very rare gift, and only direct heirs of Slytherin have this gift, minus me."

"And we also believe you may be a direct descendant of Gryffindor." Snape said, letting go of her shoulder. "Which would explain why the hat had trouble sorting you."

"So?" Latasha folded her arms. "I really wouldn't care if that waited until morning. What's the big deal?"

Snape and McGonagall exchanged a look. "I think the headmaster wants to see you. I'm not sure I'm the one who can tell you this. Mr. Potter, you are dismissed."

Harry started backing away uncomfortably, before Latasha called out to him. "No, stay. You know, too. Why won't you three tell me what's going on?"

As Harry started to speak, McGonagall stopped him. "Mr. Potter! It is not your place to tell her."

"I know what it's like not to know who your parents are, to not know anything about the wizarding world. She deserves to know." Harry looked to Latasha and said, "I don't know about your mother, but your father's name is Tom Riddle. That's why you were sorted with the R's. Because your last name is Riddle."

Latasha's eyes widened slightly. "Tom Riddle? You mean..."

"He also goes by Lord Voldemort," Harry hurried on. "Your Father is the world's most dangerous wizard."


	4. Chapter 4: To Find a Stronger Suit

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the books or movies, nor do I own the song rights. The Song is Strongest Suit from the Broadway Musical **__**AIDA**__**. **_

* * *

Latasha walked back into the room around one in the morning, surprised to see Draco still up.

"Latasha! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed a little at his joke, then shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Draco stood up and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, then looked at her in surprise. "You are shaking! Come on, sit down. What happened?" He pulled her to the couch and pushed her down, wrapping her up in the quilt.

"I'm... I'm the Heir of Slytherin. Lord Voldemort is my father." She looked at her knees. "My... my father... the one who abandoned me... is responsible not only responsible for the death of so many people... Harry's parents..." She shook her head. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but... How am I supposed to live with myself?"

Draco's mouth dropped open, then he shook his head and put his hands on hers. "Hey, hey hey hey. That just means you know who he is now. You are just related to him by blood."

"Try telling that to everyone else once they find out."

"Hey," Draco said. "As much as I despise Harry, he'll keep his word. And you shouldn't tell anyone else, just in case." He tugged on one of her curls and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it so much. You are still you." When she didn't respond he asked, "What about your mother? Did you learn anything about her?"

Latasha shook her head. "Nope. Just that I'm the direct descendant of Gryffindor too, so my mother must have been as well." She shivered, and curled up against him. "I'm not sure I can sleep now, though."

"That's fine," he whispered. "Just sit here. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, eventually falling into oblivion.

* * *

Latasha woke up in her bed the next morning, and a note from Draco telling her he had gone out to the quidditch field. She smiled and pulled out her clothes and robes for the day, a short black skirt, white short sleeves button up, and a red tie she borrowed from someone else, pulling them on and twirling in front of the mirror. Yes, she could get use to fashion like this. She picked up her books and wand and walked over to the great hall, picking up her schedule from McGonagall without a word.

Her entire first day was spent catching up on basics, meeting with tutors and professors during her breaks to catch up on things, which weren't too hard to pick up. She was a natural. Even Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, which were hard for her at first, she seemed to pick up quickly. She walked back into the common area quite tired from the days events, a smile still on her face. Scanning the common room, her smile wavered as she saw Hermione curled up on the couch studying and Draco on the other side as he strummed out a melody on his guitar. She smiled and walked past them without a word, walking quickly towards the back. Fred and George looked up and rushed over.

"Wait! Latasha! Don't!"

It was too late. Latasha screamed as she was soaked from head to toe, completely drenched in ice cold water, then topped off with red glitter. "Fred Weasley!"

Fred tried not to laugh as he ran to her side. "I'm sorry. It wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Malfoy." He chuckled as he took off his robe and draped it over her shoulders. "Here, let me dry your books for you." He tapped her books with his wand and dried them slowly.

"Why don't you do the same thing for my clothes?" she asked as she shivered.

"Because," he said logically, "Frankly, you are hot, and now you are wet and hot."

Latasha turned red and stepped into the living area for the prefects and dropped her books on the table. "Just, please, Fred. I'm tired, I can't deal with anything more today."

Fred gave her a concerned look. "Rough first day?"

She nodded, then collapsed on the couch. "It was fine at first, a little frustrating perhaps, but fine. I pick things up quickly. But... first... then... Just... this evening sucked."

He sat down next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear and tapped her chin. "Things will get better, but until then, is there anything I can help with?"

"I'd like to find my mother, and I could use help with my herbology homework too."

Fred smiled. "Well, that, I can do. George is better at herbology, but I'll go look up the archives and see what I can dig up." He winked. "I'll be back in a blink. I think Hermione checked out the books and files we need." He walked out and came back in with his hands full, dropping everything, his eyes growing wide, his cheeks red. "L-Latasha?"

Latasha turned, Freds robe draped over a chair, her shirt and tie hanging by the fireplace. She blushed and looked down, rushing to grab his robe and pull it over her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Fred. I just wanted to start drying things and..." She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head out and sat down, picking up the dropped papers and books. "I... I'm sorry, I should have knocked first. Um... here. These are the Gryffindor records from 100 years to present. Do you know about how long ago we are looking for?"

"Anywhere from 70 years to present. I don't know for sure, lots of... complications..." Latasha sighed and sat down next to him. "This is going to take a while... isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, scooping up the final pages, not looking up at her. "Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow?"

Latasha nodded, then smiled. "Thanks, Fred. You don't know how much this means to me."

He glanced up briefly, then smiled back. "I'll just leave these on the table, and we can pick it up over lunch?"

"Actually," she said sheepishly, "I'm trying to squeeze three years of classes into this semester. Maybe some other time?"

Fred shrugged. "Yeah... uh... sure."

"I'll see you around?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Definitely. I'll need my robe back eventually. Night, Tash."

"Night." She smiled thoughtfully as he left, then walked back into her room, flopping gracefully onto the bed and sighing. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Everyday that passed, Latasha grew more and more frustrated. She threw the pages with the list of names across the room, shouting a few swear words.

Draco walked in and shook his head. "Temper, temper, kitty cat."

"Shut up," she said shortly, standing and walking back into the bedroom. He followed her.

"Listen, I think you need to get out some more, and since tensions have been running high in the tents, everyone thought a weekend dance would be a good idea. Just thought you should know. It's tonight night, if you decide to come. I could use a date." He shrugged on his leather jacket and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You are allowed to use the real common room, too. It is for everyone."

She watched him leave with a glare, then plugged her ipod into her iHome and started blasting the music.

"A dance, huh? I guess I'll need to find something to wear." She turned to her ipod an looked around through her broadway musical songlist until she found what she was looking for, then hit play.

As she walked over to her trunk, she sang and acted along with it. "In life one has to face a huge assortment of nauseating fads and good advice."

_There's health and fitness_

_Diet and deportment_

_And other pointless forms of sacrifice_

_Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter_

_Manners? Charm?_

_They're no way to impress_

_So forget the inner me, observe the outer_

_I am what I wear and how I dress_

Draco heard the music and quietly peeked back into the room as Latasha started getting really into the music.

_Oh now I believe in looking_

_Like my time on earth is cooking_

_Whether polka dotted_

_Striped or even checked_

_With the some glamour guaranteeing_

_Every fiber on of my being_

_Is displayed to quite remarkable effect_

_From your cradle via trousseau_

_To your deathbed you're on view, so_

_Never compromise, accept no substitute_

_I would rather wear a barrel_

_Than conservative apparel_

_For my dress has always been_

_My strongest suit_

Latasha didn't even notice when Draco sat down to watch just inside the door, grabbing outfits and tossing them onto the bed, dancing like no one was watching.

_Staying in or hitting town wards_

_From the top and working downwards_

_I ensure that every stitch_

_Is stitched in time_

_Whether wig or hat or turban_

_Whether clad boudoir or urban_

_Not to strut your stuff_

_Outrageously's a crime_

_And the few who are invited_

_To my wardrobe are delighted_

_As they wander through my things_

_To find en route_

_That in negligee or formal_

_I am anything but normal_

_For my dress has always been_

_My strongest suit_

_So bring me all my finest_

_Most audacious, my divinest_

_Most revealing_

_Most expensive and to boot_

_Most arresting_

_Most heartstopping_

_Most free-flowing_

_Most eye-popping_

_Most arresting_

_Most heart-stopping_

_Dress has always been_

_My strongest suit_

_You know that_

_I am what I wear_

_Dress has always been_

_My stroooooooooongest suit_

It was then she realized she had company, because draco cleared his throat before she started changing. "Oh my gosh! How long have you been sitting there?"

Draco laughed. "Long enough to know you have a beautiful voice and you are a fantastic dancer."

"Don't mock me, Draco."

"I'm not," he said with a smile. "I'm admiring you."

"Admiring me?" she said, turning away and looking at the outfits. "Yeah... uh huh." She looked up with a smile. "I guess you've noticed I'm going out now, so you can leave, and I'll get ready."

Draco walked over to the bed and handed her an outfit. "Of course. I'll see you in a bit, then." He walked out again with a wave, singing with the song in mock imitation of Latasha. "My strongest, my strongest, my strongest suit!"

"Loser!" she called after him, then looked at the little black dress and red bra Draco handed her. She rolled her eyes and changed into it, then grabbed her patent lether red heels and slid them onto her feet, looking in the mirror.

The dress clung to her every curve, then hung just about mid thigh. The v-neck dipped low, showing the edges of the colored bra and quite a bit of cleavage. She looked at the outfit for a moment, let down her curls, then grabbed her black jacket and slid it on over her shoulders. No way was she wearing just that. After checking herself over again in the mirror, she took a deep breath. Here goes everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Draco smiled as she emerged from the tent. "Welcome to the land of the living."

Latasha stuck out her tongue, then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Actually..." he said sheepishly, "This is just us. I was too afraid you'd say no." He held out his hand to her. "Take a walk with me? Please?"

Latasha smiled at his hand, then placed hers in it. "Lead the way." They walked a ways in silence, then Draco directed her to a bench beside the lake. Latasha gazed in awe as she sat down. "It's so... beautiful! And what a perfect full moon rising over the lake!" She smiled and tugged on the dress a little nervously. "It's quite romantic."

Draco sat down next to her and put his arm over the bench behind her. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, just wanted to give you the perfect day off."

Latasha smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "It is perfect. I love it. Thank you." She laid her head on his shoulder, watching the water lap closer as the tide started coming in.

"I should warn you, the lake at hightide is back there," Draco said casually. "But the bench is built on a little barrier, so we won't get too wet if you decide to stay here with me for a while. It is your choice."

Latasha thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll stay, but you have to save my shoes first." Draco laughed and nodded as he slipped the heels from her feet and ran and set them back from the high tides reach, then set his next to them. He rushed back to her side as the water reached the bench and she squealed. "That water is cold!"

He slid onto the bench next to her, swinging his feet up over the arm rest. "Dry!" She smiled and leaned against him, unable to kick up her own feet.

After a moment, Latasha realized something. "We... probably should have left our jackets by our shoes, just in case we get wet..."

Draco smiled. "Do you have your wand?" Latasha gave him a weird look, then pulled out her 12 inch rowan and ebony wand. Draco took off his jacket and laid it across the back of the bench. He then took her hand in his and directed the motion to a spell. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Latasha nodded and: "Wingardium Leviosa." The jacket lifted into the air and she smiled.

"Now gently think it and move it over to the shoes."

The jacket flew smoothly over to the shoes, landing folded right beside them. Latasha smiled and took off hers, sending it over to the shoes as well.

Draco smiled and looked her over appreciatively. "You look stunning, Latasha, and the moonlight does wonders for your hair." He ran his fingers through it lightly, then laid his hand on her cheek. "You are beautiful."

She blushed slightly and looked down, and he gently tilted her chin back up. "Draco..."

"Shh, don't deny it. You are, and you know it." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, then pulled back. "There is another reason I trapped you here. I wanted to tell you something, and I don't want you to get mad or freaked out and run away. Just hear me out." He took a deep breath and started rolling up his left sleeve as he explained. "This isn't the first time we've met. Latasha, I've known you since you were born."

Latasha backed away from him on the bench. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father didn't give you up, Latasha. He sent you away... for your safety."

"He left me on the streets of London! He left me to be raised by people who hurt me!" Latasha cried, pushing Draco away. "Just stop this. I don't want to talk about this."

"He wants to see you."

Latasha stopped. "What?"

Draco swallowed and tried again. "He misses you. He want's to see you. Your mother as well."

"My mother?" Latasha blinked, then shook her head. "No. No! I'm not- I can't! No! He's a horrible person! He killed-"

"Latasha," Draco said, putting his right hand on her cheek, then holding out his left arm, showing her the dark mark. "He's still your father. Don't you want answers? And your mother? Don't you want to know who she is? At least go for her. Believe me, I understand not wanting to meet him, but she had no part in giving you up. Go for her," he said gently.

Latasha bit her lips, then nodded. "How do we get there?"

Draco held out his arm to her. "Someone is coming to get us. You just need to tell them you want them to come. Place the tip of your wand on the dark mark."

Latasha hesitated for a long moment, then pulled out her wand again, touching it lightly to the mark. Draco put his hand on hers, and held her hand steady as she tried to pull back. At last Draco let go over her hand and she moved as far away as she could from him.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you about the weird feeling," he said sheepishly. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I... I just want to get this over with," she whispered softly. "I'm just going to tell them how I feel about them abandoning me, then leave."

Draco put a hand on her back, rubbing in slow, comforting circles, then moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. "And I'll stay with you, every step of the way."

A boat pulled up, completely empty.

"I... I don't think I can do this anymore. Can we just stay here, and go tomorrow night?" Latasha asked, looking a little green as she glanced at the boat.

Draco thought for a moment, then took her hand. "It'll be fine. I'll be right here the entire time." Latasha nodded and let him help her into the boat. As soon as they were both in, the boat started to move, and Latasha shivered. Draco spelled his jacket over and wrapped her in it. "Sorry, didn't think about the cold." Latasha shrugged, then moved to sit next to him.

"When we get there, please, don't leave me."

Draco nodded, then pulled her closer. "I'll hold your hand the whole way there."

* * *

Draco did as he promised, walking beside Latasha down the cobblestone path, her hands clenched tightly around one of his. It wasn't long before masked men came to escort them the rest of the way, guiding them to a larger circle of people in dark cloaks and more terrifying masks.

The man in the center of the masked faces held out his arms and smiled. The smile alone was enough to make Latasha shiver as Draco escorted her forward, then bowed and backed away a step, respectfully.

"Latasha," he said, the smile never leaving his face. "My precious daughter has returned to us at last." He waited expectantly, his arms open wide. When Latasha stopped walking, he looked a little disappointed. "No hug for your father?" Latasha shook her head, then said softly,

"My father left me on the side of a road as a child. He didn't want me. He's not my father."

Voldemort shook his head and stepped forward. "My dear child, there are so many things you do not understand yet, but you will in time. I had no choice. They would have taken you from me, they might have even killed you. I had to do it for your safety."

"My safety?!" she cried, startling everyone. "Do you know what those horrible people did to me?! I doubt anything could have been worse! How could you do that to me?! How could you do that to your daughter?!" She started to cry and rushed forward into her father's arms. Voldemort smiled and patted her back.

"It's alright now. Nothing will hurt you anymore, my child. We can be a family now." As her shaking subsided, she pulled back, looking down at the ground. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to a small house just up the path. "So, your first week at Hogwarts, how is it?"

"Stressful," Latasha admitted. "I have to make up for four years of lost time. And the temporary house arrangements are making life difficult. The fifth and sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins are sharing a tent, and I'm not sure they aren't going to tear everything apart before Draco and I get back."

"You are a prefect for Slytherin as well?" Voldemort asked. Latasha shook her head.

"Didn't Draco tell you? The hat had the hardest time making up its mind, but it chose Gryffindor for me in the end." She looked a little sheepish. "Sorry."

Voldemort looked her over, then smiled. "I've always valued bravery. Besides, your mother was a Gryffindor. It would only make sense."

"I get to see her, right?" Latasha asked hopefully.

Voldemort nodded. "I'm taking you to her right now. But forgive me, I just want to spend a little time with you. You are all grown up, my child. I've missed you dearly." Latasha nodded, still not quite comfortable with the situation. Voldemort paused at the door for the second, then opened the door. "You have a couple minutes. There is something I must do, then I will come back for you." He called into the room casually. "Lynda, you have a visitor, so wake up." After lightly pushing Latasha inside, he closed the door, shaking his head. She wasn't his daughter at all. She was hers. But that can be changed, he thought, turning away from the house and marching back down the path.

* * *

Latasha looked around the room in the dim light and focused on a small mat in the corner, where a shape started to move and sit up. "Who's there?" the soft voice called.

Latasha's voice caught for a moment, then she asked, "M-mother?" The shape sat up fully very quickly.

"Latasha? Baby, is that you?"

Latasha moved forward and pulled out her wand, muttering, "Lumos." She was shocked to see her older reflection staring back, one much younger than she had expected. She was also surprised to see that her mother's ankle was shackled to the wall. She ran the rest of the way over, falling into her mother's arms. "It's me. What's going on? Why are you chained up? What does he want with me? How did you even end up with him?! Why did you give me up?! How-"

"Shhh," her mother chided softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter, rubbing her back as she rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly. "I don't have enough time to explain everything, but I will tell you that none of this was my choice. I never would have given you up. Unfortunately, my will is not my own around here. Do you know anything about Unforgivable curses yet?"

Latasha looked up warily for a moment, then nodded. "It's in my extra studies. Are you saying you were Imperious-ed to give me up?"

"And much more. I'm sorry, baby-girl. I really wish I could do something to make him leave you alone, but he wants you to learn to be a leader, and lead his new world he has planned."

Latasha nodded, then held onto her mother tightly. "Let's get you out of here."

"No." Lynda put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Right now, he's focused on hurting me, trying to get me to join his cause, or at least stop fighting against it, and he might try and use me to get to you. Please be careful and don't try anything. I don't want him to switch his focus to you. At least, not until you are prepared to make your own decision, and to fight for it." She sighed, and kissed her child's forehead. "I just hope you will find out that the best results in the long run come from doing the right and good thing. I hope you learn that this dark path he wants you to walk, that evilness never was happiness."

"There is no good and evil, Lynda," Voldemort said darkly, glancing briefly at her. "Only power and those too weak to seek it. How many times must I remind you? I guess I will have to remind you again tonight. Latasha, come. It is time for you to return to school. Draco is here to take you back."

Latasha looked at her mother again, wishing she could stay, wishing she could do something to make her mother smile for real. "I'll make you proud. Don't you worry."

The corner of her lip twitched up for a brief second. "You already have."

As Latasha walked out of the house, Voldemort slammed the door behind them, then shouted "Muffliato!" at the door and window. She turned to look back through the window to see the flash of red and Voldemort standing over Lynda menacingly. As Latasha turned to go back, Draco grabbed her wrist and started tugging her away.

"Latasha, trust me. You don't want to stick around, and your mother wouldn't want you to."

"He... he won't hurt her, will he?" she asked softly. Draco looked at Latasha's scared expression and shook his head, lying.

"No. No, of course not."

As they stepped into the boat and it started moving back towards the lake and the school, she turned her head back towards the house. "You're lying," she whispered. He squeezed her hand lightly, and the rode the rest of the long trip in silence.

* * *

**AN: Please, silent readers, tell me what you think! I'm dying to know :) Just a short three word review will be fine :) Even one word will do. I just like feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Step Too Far

**AN: Sorry for this chapter ahead of time. It's a bit jumpy, and kinda works like the tales of Ba Sing Sei from ****Avatar: The Last Air Bender****. Also, The song is the beginning of a sog called "A Step Too Far" from ****AIDA****. Hint hint :) Enjoy everyone, and remember, Please review!**

* * *

When they returned, Draco tapped the side of the boat twice and it quickly returned into the darkness.

He turned his attention back to Latasha and pressed his forehead against hers. "Listen, let's just enjoy the rest of tonight; it's your night off. What do you want to do?" She didn't say anything, still lost in thought. "Latasha? Is there something I can do?"

Without a word, Latasha reached over and pushed Draco into the icy lake. She smiled innocently as he came up spluttering. "You look cold."

"So do you," he said with a grin. "Here, allow me to help." He grabbed her and tugged her in. She shrieked and squealed.

"How is that supposed to help?!" she cried, shivering violently in the chilly waters. Draco smiled and pulled her close sharing their body heat.

"Better?"

She nodded, turning slightly red. Draco smiled and started tugging her back towards shore. It was a long swim, and it didn't help that they kept stopping and getting into splashing wars. After a while, Latasha tired out, and Draco caught her and pulled her close, swimming backwards and pulling her along, letting her rest. She laid her head in his chest, closing her eyes.

He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "We should get back inside before you catch cold." his fingers brushed lightly over her cheeks, and Latasha felt heat rush to the spots he touched.

"Y-yeah... sounds good..." She shivered as Draco helped her up onto the shore and wrapped her in their jackets.

"You are beautiful," Draco whispered. Latasha sighed and curled up into him as he scooped her up, carrying her back to the tent. The Gryffindors had claimed the common room and looked up as they came in, dripping wet.

"Latasha!" Fred cried, rushing to their side. "Are you alright?"

Latasha nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Just not a strong swimmer, and I'm tired. I just need some rest."

"She just needs some rest. She had a long night." Draco pushed past him back into the prefects quarters.

"You could be nicer," she murmured as Draco sat her down on a chair near the fire. He shrugged as he walked back to grab her PJ's from her room.

When he returned, he wrapped her up in a couple of towels. "Your father expects me to take care of you, and I plan on doing just that. Besides, there is something else I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and continued quickly, "Our families arranged our marriage when we were really young and they asked me to ask you and I told them I'd tell you but I wouldn't ask anything of you until you are ready. I don't want to pressure you into it just because our families are."

Latasha looked surprised, then nodded. "O-of course. I mean... I guess it would make sense." Latasha looked at her knees, then asked, "I guess they wanted you to ask me because..."

Draco nodded. "This Christmas."

Latasha sighed. "Of course." After thinking for a moment, she nodded. "You can tell them I said yes. I'd hate to disappoint our families, and I could think of hundreds of worse people they could choose for me."

Draco blinked, then smiled. "That's almost word for word what your mother said." He held out her clothes and a ring box. "For whenever."

Latasha smiled and took her clothes from him. "Thank you for doing this, by the way."

"Not a problem." He kissed her forehead. "I'm just going to chill in the common area for a while. Take your time." Latasha watched him leave, a silly smile on her lips, then turned to look at her PJ's. This was a strange situation, but she could get used to Hogwarts. Eventually, she crawled into her bed and fell asleep, dreaming and wondering what it would be like to have Draco's lips on hers.

* * *

"My name is Lee Jordan, and welcome to today's quidditch match!" Latasha screamed along with the rest of the crowd as she looked around the red and green stadium. The intensity of the rivalry hummed in the air, and it thrilled her to her core. She wished she could be out on the field, but the best position she was suited for was filled by the best, and besides, she only had a school broom to ride on.

"-And here they come, ladies and gentlemen, your lions, GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers and hisses rose up as the red and gold clad fliers took the field. She smiled the Weasley twins swooped low over the stands and Fred spilling a little red glitter over her before stopping in front of her, placing a single crimson rose bud in her hair with a smile. She smiled back, her cheeks turning slightly pink as he tapped her nose. She held out a red ribbon and tied it around the handle of his bat, then, at his raised eyebrow and some jeers and insistence from her peers, gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Looks like Fred Weasley's stopped for some of Lady Luck's charm," Lee Jordan called over the racket. Angelina Johnson shot her a glare as he shot off again. As the team paraded in front of the Gryffindor crowd, Lee Jordan spoke back up again.

"And on the other side of the stadium, it'ssssssssssssssssSLYTHERIN!" Again, cheers and boos echoed across the stadium as the Slytherin fliers took the field in a flurry of green. This time, Draco broke off from his team and flew over to Latasha. He flew right next to the bleachers and leaned over the wall.

"Can I have some luck, too, Lady?" he asked with a smile.

Latasha looked him over. "You are a Slytherin, a member of the enemy house," she said coyly, leaning closer. "Why should I give you luck?"

"Because I'm handsome, and I'm your co-Prefect for Tent Nine, and because I said please?"

"Did you?" Latasha leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, and he quickly turned his head, pecking her on the lips. Latasha's eyes widened as she pulled back in shock, covering her 'o' shaped mouth. Her cheeks were really flushed as Draco wrapped a thin green ribbon around her neck with a locket at the end.

"Green is a great color on you anyways, it makes your eyes glow," he said with a shrug as he flew off amid the cat calls.

Latasha backed up a step and fell onto the bench, shell shocked by the moment she had dreamed of since the lake. Fred looked absolutely murderous as he swung his bat around. George whispered something in his ear, and his expression darkened more, but he stopped glaring at Draco and flew to the other side of the field.

* * *

The Gryffindors cheered as Harry's fist clenched around the small golden orb. At the same moment, a stray Bludger pelted for Draco and knocked him off his broom. After shaking himself off, he walked towards Fred Weasley, pushing him back.

"You did that on purpose, Weasel!" he shouted. "You are petty and immature!"

"Did not, Ferret, and I take immature as a compliment! You little-" Fred started pulling back his fist to hit him back before Madame Pomfrey split them up.

"Match is over, boys. Go back to your common rooms." Fred gave Draco one last glare before heading off to join the rest of the Gryffindors. He stormed past Latasha without a glance in her direction, and Latasha swallowed her hurt.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," she whispered softly as Draco walked past. He put his hand on hers for a brief moment, then continued walking past, eyes searching the stands.

Latasha sighed, sitting down on the grass of the field as the stadium emptied out. As the last Gryffindor stragglers shuffled out, she started humming, then shook her head. She couldn't think along those lines. It wasn't true. But the song came more fully into her mind. She could only hope it was her imagination.

_It's so strange he doesn't show me_

_More affection than he needs_

_Almost formal, too respectful_

_Never takes romantic leads_

_There are times when I imagine_

_I'm not always on his mind._

_He's not thinking what I'm thinking._

_Always half a step behind._

_Always half a step behind._

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Draco leaned back in the armchair in the main common room, closing his eyes and mentally beating himself up. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord could ask him to do this so soon. He knew he spent a lot of time avoiding Latasha, and that it was hurting her, but he couldn't face it. Not yet. _A manipulative coward like me_, he thought. _She's right_.

He sighed and opened his eyes to find the room mostly empty and Hermione standing next to him. "Rough day?" she asked sympathetically, something flashing across her face, hidden behind her smile. Draco sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"I guess you could say that."

Hermione swallowed, then asked softly, "Why do you keep toying with me, Malfoy?" When he looked up, her expression had darkened as she glared at him, pulling away. "For the past five years, we've bickered and fought non-stop, then all of a sudden you change and you play nice? And at first I thought it was a fluke, or you needed something, but as the week went on, I actually believed you could like me. Of course then you asked Latasha out instead. Is it because she's pureblood?" When he tried to deny it, she interrupted and continued. "Or is it she's just hotter than I am, because, frankly, Malfoy, I'm sick of these games. What do you want from me?"

Draco looked mildly surprised, then shook his head clear. "I'm not that shallow," he muttered, then stated calmly, "I want to know what I can do to make up for everything."

Hermione folded her arms. "You can start by apologizing to every other muggleborn you've ever made fun of."

"I meant for yo-"

"This is for me. I'm not sure I believe your sincerity, Malfoy. How far did this transformation into a decent human being go? And what did you think I would say? 'I want you, Draco. Make up for it by breaking up with Latasha and taking me right here, right now.' Please, what kind of person-"

"Do you feel anything for me, Granger?" Draco called above her rant. Hermione froze.

"What?"

"Anything besides loathing and contempt, anyways," he said with a straight face, standing up and moving closer to her, unbearably close. Hermione stuttered, completely caught off guard.

"I... I don't know..."

"Something you don't know?" Draco leaned down and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and slowly. Hermione gasped in surprise, but quickly melted into his arms. He noticed her guard slip, and she started kissing him back.

Harry ran into the common room, shouting. "Guys! You've got to see-" He stopped short and stared as Hermione and Draco pulled apart quickly, both equally flushed. "-this..." he shook his head and turned around. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Fred and George made something cool in their room, if you guys wanted to see..."

Hermione quickly picked up her books and hurried over to the boys rooms, only glancing back briefly, a small smile caught on the corner of her lips. Harry turned back to Draco, disbelief written across his face.

"Really? Now?"

"Shut up, Potter. You don't know my predicament."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Everyone already knew you and Hermione secretly liked each other. What I don't understand is why n-"

"-why now after leading Latasha on?" Draco glared up at Harry. "Because, moron, Latasha's my fiancee." At Harry's surprised, he shrugged and sat back down. "She and I were betrothed when she was two, and I was four. And now that she has mysteriously appeared again, my family is expecting me to keep that promise, as is her father. Any other prying questions?"

Harry pursed his lips then nodded. "You planning on telling Hermione this?"

"You interrupted, idiot. I was going to tell her now."

Harry shrugged and walked back towards the room, then, before disappearing, said darkly, "You best not hurt either of them, Malfoy. I'm only tolerating you because of them."

Draco shook his head, then stood and walked back to the prefect room, where he saw Latasha sprawled across the floor, books scattered as she rested under a stack of blankets beside the fire. He smiled faintly, then carried her back into the room and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Latasha," he whispered. "I always have." He sighed and shook his head, then walked back to the Weasley's room, if only to get his mind off of the impending marriage.

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed in deep thought. What Draco had told her was a lot to swallow, and she wasn't sure how to take it. Voldemort's daughter was her new friend, Latasha, and Draco was engaged to her? While it didn't make any sense to her at all, she came to one realization. She loved Draco, but her new friend also was in love with him, and she didn't want to hurt her at all. After fixing her hair, she grabbed her book back and headed out to the snow covered grounds. She ran into Draco out by the quidditch pitch and looked up at him, only slightly surprised.

"Hey, 'Mione." He brushed her cheek which was red from the cold. "It's a bit colder than it should be, huh?"

She shook her head, pulling away. "Draco... We shouldn't... we can't keep meeting up like this. It's really hurt Latasha that you don't spend time with her. She said she's sorry for whatever she did to upset you."

"Hermione," he said softly.

"She's my friend, Draco. You are getting married to her!"

Draco shook his head. "It was arranged by my parents. I'll simply un-arrange it."

"You can't un-arrange a marriage to You-know-who's only daughter, Draco. You know that. And you said you love her-"

"I don't care, Hermione!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I love you. Latasha... I don't know, she's like a sister to me. I have to protect her, but I don't want to marry her. I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with you." Hermione looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"We can't..."

Draco tilted her chin up, smiling softly. "I'm tired of living like this. I just want to be with you." Before Hermione could think of an excuse, Draco said softly, "I don't know if this is the right time to tell you, but I can wait until there is a right timeedif you feel the same way." and place."

Hermione bit her lip, then smiled. "Wow... Draco Malfoy has a heart after all."

"Come on, Granger. I'm being serious," Draco said with a sigh. Hermione thought for a second, then moved her hand to his, pressing it against her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Draco," she whispered, followed by a smirk. "At least I hope that's what you were trying to tell me. Poetry really never was my forte."

"Jerk," he said affectionately, then kissed her softly. There they stayed, holding each other close, warm against the wind and snow: the only place in the world where _this_ was possible. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

**Fred**

* * *

Fred watched as Latasha walked into the tent, staring at the ground gloomily. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Tash. What's wrong? I've never seen someone so low they looked like they were about to melt into a puddle."

Latasha shook her head and smiled as brightly as she could. "I'm alright. It's almost Christmas. I'm going to stay with the Malfoy's, and we are going to see my parents."

"You don't seem to happy about that." Fred lowered his head level with hers. "What's wrong, Latasha?"

Latasha shrugged. "I think I did something wrong, or said something wrong. Malfoy hasn't really talked to me or taken me out..." She shook her head and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Fred. I'm tired, and I just want to be alone and study for a bit. Maybe we can talk later." She continued walking straight back to her room, not looking up from the ground. Fred sighed.

"You've got to open your eyes, Latasha. You've got to wake up."


End file.
